


Sweet Thing

by Kitsune_no_Tora



Category: Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_no_Tora/pseuds/Kitsune_no_Tora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barrett wasn't a fan of sweets. But one hot summer day, Kyle may change his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting my porn due to FanFiction's recent rating crackdown.

.~.~.~.~.

Barrett had always considered himself an intelligent person. Not a genius no, he wasn't so egotistical; but he had always believed that he had a bit of shrewdness about him.

The fact that the only thing he could think of to say when Kyle popped in front of him was a lazy 'Huh?' irritated him slightly.

It wasn't like it was his fault. No, it was the heat. Yes, the heat. It was the middle of summer, and summers in Alvarna were always muggy and hot. He swore it had to be at least a hundred degrees. Celsius. Or somewhere around there, he wasn't quite sure anymore.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Kyle repeated, slower this time so Barrett could comprehend. "You look a little bit overheated." He grinned, holding out a calloused hand to help him up from his resting spot underneath a shady tree.

"Uh, sure…" he replied lamely, allowing himself to be hoisted up. Damned heat. But it was a good thing in one way, his brain slowly realized – it was allowing him to do something requiring very little clothes with his boyfriend. He blushed at the thought, allowing himself to be blindly led on as Kyle dragged him through town, his hand holding his own tightly.

Yes, his boyfriend. They were dating. It was not like it was news anymore; most of the town had gotten over it. Not everyone approved, no – especially not his father – but the novelty had worn off, and now they only received a few odd looks every now and then.

Barrett didn't care what they thought, and he knew Kyle didn't either. They cared about and loved one another, and that was all that mattered – however girly and sentimental it sounded. His father and everyone else would just have to get over it; not that he ever thought much of their opinions anyway.

The jingling of bells caught both boys' attention as they approached the North Square, on the way to the farmhouse to search for their swimsuits.

"Hey, I've got a different idea, Barrett," Kyle said excitedly, pulling him towards the entrance to Shooting Star Path where Yue was currently yelling and jingling that bell like a madwoman. Barrett twitched at the sound, but let Kyle pull him closer anyway.

"Ice cream! Come get your ice cream! Sweet, soft, frozen desserts here! It's the perfect way to cool down!" she yelled, waving in the boy's direction.

"Wait here," Kyle said quickly, jogging off. Barrett opened his mouth to protest, but too soon the redhead was too far to hear. He scowled.

Kyle was back momentarily, clutching two waffle cones piled high with soft-serve, one chocolate and the other vanilla. "Are you going to take one?" He asked when Barrett didn't move to take one, holding out the cone filled with vanilla as he began eating the other. Barrett eyed it suspiciously, arms folded.

"You know I don't like sweets," he grumped.

"Aww, come on. Eating something sweet every now and then won't kill you, and it's cold." Kyle smiled; waving the cone in his face in a way Barrett figured was supposed to be tempting.

"No thanks." He pushed Kyle's hand away, turning to continue toward the farmhouse.

"Fine then, sourpuss. I'll just eat both," Kyle said cheerfully, licking the drips off the vanilla cone as they began walking.

"Fattening up?" Barrett smirked playfully when Kyle gave him a dirty look.

"Ha ha, very funny," he paused, sticking his tongue out. "You know I'll just work it off anyway."

"Mmm." Barrett hummed, and they sat behind the house where it was nice and shady and cool. Kyle shoved the chocolate cone into his hand before sitting down next to him. Barrett stared at it for a moment before asking, "Why are you handing me this?"

"Because it's hard to hold it while I eat this one," he mumbled through a mouthful of the dessert. He had a curious way of eating it, Barrett soon found—first he would lick all the way around the base of the cone to lick up any drips. Then his tongue would trail up each side of the scoops before licking and sucking the cream off of the top.

Barrett blushed and quickly looked away, unable to watch when his mind very easily and traitorously replaced the cone with something else on his person. Did he really have to eat it like that?

But even with his efforts to look away, he really couldn't help but watch, much to his dismay. Kyle didn't notice; he just happily licked away, his lips and tongue red from the cold.

The chocolate cone was slowly melting uncomfortably in his hand, dripping down his arm and coating it with stickiness. He hardly noticed, so enraptured by Kyle. He wanted to taste those lips, sugar-laced ice cream be damned. So he did. He leaned in, quickly snatching Kyle's lips from his treat. His mouth was sweet from the ice cream, but Barrett realized he didn't mind. Sweet somehow tasted nice in Kyle's warm kiss.

Kyle pulled away, an amused glint in his eyes. "What's up with you? You're usually never so forward." He smiled, licking his lips.

"It's your fault," Barrett retorted, diving in for another taste. Kyle didn't protest, eyes fluttering closed as Barrett's tongue brushed against his, moving around slowly, tentatively tasting him, as if he was trying to taste the ice cream still in his mouth without actually eating any of it. He curled his free hand behind Barrett's head to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, but instead of moving towards him Barrett jumped back like he was stung with a gasp, dropping the cone he had in his hand down Kyle's shirt. He jumped back as well with a shout from the sudden cold soaking his front, sputtering, "What did you do that for?"

"Me?" Barrett shot back, fixing Kyle with an annoyed glare before looking down. "You're the one who dumped yours on me first!" He brushed at the crotch of his pants, picking up the upturned cone and tossing it away with disgust. Sure enough, Kyle had dropped the vanilla cone straight into his lap on accident, the quickly melting soft-serve soaking into his tight pants.

"Oh…sorry." Kyle muttered in apology with a sheepish smile, and Barrett rolled his eyes in response, shaking his head. He stared blankly at his crotch—what was he supposed to do now? Most of his clothes were still at home, and the ones he currently had at Kyle's were dirty…

He looked up as Kyle peeled off his shirt, using the cleaner parts to wipe what he could of the chocolate off his chest. The red head looked up momentarily, a small smirk forming on his lips. Barrett raised an eyebrow, not understanding Kyle's sudden interest in him. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off when Kyle reached out, using his sweat and ice cream stained shirt to start wiping at the mess on his pants.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing?" Barrett gasped, trying to wiggle away.

"I'm cleaning up my mess, that's what," he replied cheekily, grinning up at Barrett's flushed face. "So hold still."

Barrett didn't comply, wiggling in Kyle's grasp—his hands were too close to…!

Barrett let out a small hiss when Kyle's hand came in contact with a half-hardened lump in his pants, making Kyle pause his movements. If it were possible, Barrett's cheeks flushed redder, and he nervously averted his gaze away from his boyfriend when Kyle looked up at him again, a devious expression adorning his tanned face. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment before he leaned in, mouth centimeters from Barrett's ear. "Oh? What's this?" he asked, breath tickling Barrett's ear as he boldly squeezed, sending a delicious shiver up Barrett's spine. Kyle smirked, satisfied with the reaction he got. He squeezed again, nibbling a little at Barrett's earlobe, and felt rather than heard the vibration of Barrett's soft moan against his throat, pressed into his shoulder.

He continued, pressing kisses against Barrett's jaw line and down his neck as he massaged Barrett's growing arousal through his pants, nipping at where his jugular lied, enjoying the feel of Barrett's quickened pulse beneath his lips. Barrett let out a low growl, reaching up and threading his fingers through Kyle's hair – Kyle grimaced slightly when he realized it was the one covered in melted chocolate ice cream – before forcing his head back and to his lips, crushing them together in a needy kiss. His other hand wandered down Kyle's body, stroking down firm muscle, tracing along his abs before coming back up again, finding one of his nipples and flicking it. Kyle shuddered, moaning into the kiss, which Barrett greedily swallowed.

The fact that they were outside, and in the summer heat no less, was swiftly forgotten as desire took over. Kyle found himself on his back, Barrett hovering over him for a moment before straddling his hips, seizing his arms above his head and pinning him down. He leaned down, snatching Kyle's lips again in a chaste kiss before trailing down, sucking and nipping along his jaw line before moving down his neck, where he bit down. Kyle whimpered at the sudden pain, groaning lightly when Barrett licked the spot softly as if in apology, trailing softer butterfly kisses down past his collarbone. He licked at his skin, tasting the sweetness of the ice cream mixing pleasantly with the light saltiness of the sweat that clung to both their bodies from the heat.

His scent was intoxicating, the musky smell of his sweat and arousal mixing with the smell of the chocolate and vanilla, making him want more. His mouth brushed past a pert nipple, teasing Kyle with its touch. The red head squirmed underneath him, eager for more contact with his lover before he went insane from Barrett's tormenting touch.

"Quit teasing…" he whined, bucking his hips up to try and get more contact, or at least get Barrett off of him so he could do something himself, damn it! He felt Barrett smirk into his skin, unmoved by his struggling. He took the nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it lightly. Kyle gasped, arching into the sensation, and Barrett quickly grasped both of Kyle's wrists in one of his hands, using the other to tend to the neglected nipple as he continued to suck and nip at the other. Kyle writhed underneath him, the sensation sending little sparks right down to his crotch.

Kyle bucked his hips up again, this time succeeding when their cocks brushed together, pulling a hiss from both their throats. He continued to press up, grinding their hips together unabashedly, searching for some form of release from the growing pressure curling in his gut. Barrett let go of his hands, and they went straight to the button of Barrett's pants, fumbling a bit before succeeding in releasing them both from the confines of their clothing. Barrett let out a small appreciative groan when he was released, which turned into a strangled sort of gasp when Kyle's hand grasped them both, pumping them together roughly.

Barrett released Kyle's nipples, propping himself up on a hand while the other snaked down, meeting with Kyle's to stroke them both together, the two of them losing themselves to the intoxicating feel of the other against them, the sounds they made in fits of pleasure.

But while the friction between them was nice, Kyle found himself wanting more, more of Barrett, more of everything. His hand left their hardened erections, tugging at the hem of Barrett's shirt. "Off…" he mumbled, and Barrett obliged, pausing to pull the garment off his shoulders. He pressed their bodies together, mashing their mouths into an involved kiss that was both sweet and searching but intense with want.

"Barrett…" Kyle gasped into the kiss, mumbling incoherently before pulling away for air, the two of them breathing heavily. Barrett looked down at his lover, his soft red hair mussed and sticking to his face with sweat, eyes half-lidded and clouded over with lust, a trail of angry red marks down his neck from earlier. He looked so beautiful, looking up at him like that. He wanted him then and there, he wanted to ravish him, fuck him until he couldn't walk…

"Barrett…" Kyle panted, gaining his attention. He watched as Barrett's icy blue gaze fixed back on his own, lips red and a bit swollen from the force of their kiss. His bandana was gone—Kyle noted that his own was too, it must have fallen off without him noticing—his long brown hair falling into his eyes. He watched those icy eyes swirl with question for a moment before leaning up to tease a whisper into his ear, "Fuck me."

He felt Barrett stiffen for a moment, his words sending a jolt straight down his spine to his cock. He smirked; he didn't have to be asked twice. He pulled Kyle up, the red head helpfully spreading his legs and lifting his hips up so Barrett could have access. He pressed soft kisses to the inside of his thigh, trailing up teasingly close to Kyle's aching erection, already dripping with pre-cum. He distracted Kyle with a quick lick to its underside before pressing a finger inside.

Barrett almost groaned as he pushed his finger inside—he was so  _tight_ , so  _hot_. He felt himself twitch; he couldn't wait to press more than his fingers inside, to feel that tight heat enveloping him…

Kyle squirmed a little—it burned a bit, on top of feeling a little strange. But it wasn't extremely uncomfortable—they had done this before, after all—and he found himself groaning with pleasure as Barrett nipped at his cock again, sneaking in another finger and scissoring them, stretching him little by little. He moved his fingers around, stroking him before inserting a third finger, thrusting them inside more fiercely.

Now that stung, and he gritted his teeth against the pain before his vision was suddenly flooded with white, a garbled sort of yell escaping from his throat when Barrett finally hit his prostate, dulling the pain with waves of pleasure as he stroked the spot over and over. He pressed down as hard as he could onto Barrett's fingers, practically impaling himself on them. Barrett smiled into his thigh, playfully kissing and sampling the flesh there.

"I think you're ready…" he whispered, pulling his fingers out and replacing it with his cock, pressing tentatively at his entrance. He paused, eyes flickering up to Kyle's face, silently asking if it was okay. He nodded, pressing down himself, and that was all the incentive Barrett needed to start inching into the man.

"Aaah… God, Kyle…" Barrett murmured hoarsely, trailing comforting kisses along Kyle's quivering stomach. He felt amazing; it took all the effort he had to not start pounding into him right then. But he caught sight of Kyle's scrunched expression, so once he was all the way in he held still so he could adjust. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

Kyle bit his lip, trying not to let Barrett know how much it hurt. Barrett was spreading him wide open—he could feel the pulsing heat all the way inside him, so thick, so hard, and so  _incredible_. But he couldn't ignore the twinges of pain, his body protesting against the strange intrusion.

"You okay?" Barrett asked, voice quivering, showing the effort it took for him to restrain himself from moving.

Kyle nodded his head, gasping lightly. "Gah… move… already…" he grunted—he knew it would only hurt for a little while. He could deal with it.

Barrett did what he asked, groaning when he slid out of Kyle before slowly pushing himself back in, going slow so Kyle could get used to it. He was always so tight, so fucking tight and warm; it took all he could do to not just come right there. His pace slowly quickened as desperation took over, the heat boiling in his stomach curling up like a spring about to burst out. Kyle gripped his arms, helping him set a rhythm.

He shifted slightly, and felt Kyle start to really relax, pleasant keening noises pulled out from his throat with every thrust. He smiled, peppering soft kisses along his stomach and thighs, his chest, everywhere he could reach.

The pain dulled away, giving way to the waves of pleasure that were currently running through his body. What he wasn't prepared for, though, was when Barrett finally hit that sweet spot inside him, bleaching the entire world white as his mind was wiped blank.

Kyle suddenly clutched to him desperately, practically screaming a garbled version of his name, and Barrett knew he had finally hit the right spot. He quickened his pace, relishing in the sounds Kyle made as he hit that spot over and over, his walls clenching around him, driving him crazy with bliss. That spring inside him was coiling tighter and tighter, begging for release, and he knew Kyle was getting close, too. He could feel it in the way his body writhed beneath him and the way his voice shouted his name. He reached up, pumping Kyle's weeping erection in time with his thrusts. Kyle cried out, and it only took a few pumps before he felt Kyle clamp around him, sending him over the edge as Kyle spurted into his hand, each other's names on their lips.

They collapsed into a heap of stickiness and sweat, the grass and soil beneath them sticking to their skin, gluing them together. Barrett sat up, pulling out of Kyle with a small squelch, Kyle whimpering slightly from the loss.

Barrett crawled up next to him, and Kyle pulled him in for a kiss: sweet, sensual, and affectionate; a testament to what they just did. They laid there, enjoying each other's embrace even through the stickiness and heat.

"I love you," Kyle mumbled against his mouth, placing sloppy kisses down his jaw. Barrett chuckled lightly, pulling his chin up for one more kiss.

"Me too. But," Barrett placed his hand on Kyle's chest, lifting it up slightly. Kyle's skin stuck to his hand before peeling off with an audible sound. "I think we might have a bit of clean up to do…"

Kyle laughed, sitting up and looking at the two of them, covered in dirt and ice cream and sweat. "Eww. I think so too." He pulled his pants up, taking a look around. "So, how do you suppose we remedy this situation?"

"I can think of a few things…" Barrett responded with the smallest of smirks, pulling his sticky pants back on as well. But, if there was one thing he had learned, it was that maybe ice cream wasn't all that bad after all.

Kyle would have to persuade him about other sweets, though. He was looking forward to it.

.~.~.~.~.


End file.
